Dear Jack
by Lia76
Summary: “Dr. Jackson must have thought he wouldn’t make it back alive, Sir. We found this letter in his pocket. It’s addressed to you, The nurse explained as she handed Jack a crumpled piece of paper...
1. Default Chapter

"Dear Jack"

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the show or the characters, and am not affiliated with the show in any way.

"Dr. Jackson must have thought he wouldn't make it back alive, Sir. We found this letter in his pocket. It's addressed to you," The nurse explained as she handed Jack a crumpled piece of paper.

"Thank you," Jack said, taking the letter. He walked over to where Daniel lay unconscious on a nearby bed. He hadn't thought that Daniel would make it back alive either. As Jack sat down on the stool, he watched his friend for a moment. His chest rose and fell steadily, and Daniel was finally getting some color back into his face. It had been a close one, although the mission should have been anything but dangerous. Daniel had gone to PXR-677 to assist SG-7 to negotiate for a piece of alien technology. A rebel group unexpectedly invaded the negotiation killing the leader and kidnapping the others. Daniel and one member of SG-7 were the only ones who made it back alive.

Jack rubbed the letter back and forth between his fingers. Should he read it? Daniel did make it back alive, and maybe nothing in this letter mattered anymore. Except that it did matter to Jack, now more than ever. Jack guessed that the letter contained words that friends often never said to each other until it was too late. Jack knew he was guilty of that avoidance probably more than anyone, using his sarcasm and bravado to hide his real feelings. He opened the letter and skimmed over the words, the writing getting progressively worse until the last words were illegible. Jack looked up at Daniel, and then back down to the letter. After reading it, Jack ripped off a section from the bottom before tucking the letter into his pocket. He scribbled something onto the piece of paper. After folding it, he leaned it against Daniel's water pitcher on the bedside tray, where Daniel would likely see it when he woke up. Heading towards the door, Jack stopped the doctor.

"Call me if there's any change."

"Yes, Sir," The doctor answered before returning to his patient.

Two hours later, Daniel woke in a fog of pain and confusion. After the medical team completed their tests, Daniel was told to get some rest. Alone for the first time, Daniel noticed the folded piece of paper on his tray, his name written in Jack's handwriting. Daniel panicked. The letter! Where was his letter?

"My letter?" Daniel asked in a hoarse voice to the nearby nurse, unable to manage any more words. He never thought talking could be this tiring.

"Don't worry Dr. Jackson, I made sure General O'Neill got your letter. Oh, he and the others should be here shortly," The nurse answered before walking away.

Daniel struggled to remember what he had written, as he was in a lot of pain at the time and thought he would never get off that planet alive. Did Jack read it? Did the letter make sense? With a sigh and a trembling hand, he opened Jack's note. It read, "Daniel, You're right. -J."

Daniel smiled as he closed his eyes and layed back against his pillow. He remembered now what had written, and although he doubted Jack would ever mention the letter again, he was glad Jack had read it.

What do you think the letter said? If you want to find out, go on to Chapter 2. If you rather leave the contents of the letter to your imagination, read no further. Thank you for reading my story!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dear Jack,

Although I don't know if you will ever see this letter, I feel no less compelled to write it. Capt. Johnson is dead. Lt. Thomas is dead. Lt. Miller is alive, or at least she was before they separated us hours ago. It was supposed to be an easy mission. Like a vacation, you said. Of course, you couldn't have known what would happen. I think they spared me because they think I can give them information. I don't even want to think about why they spared Katie. They took my gun of course, but left me my pen. The pen is mightier than the sword, they say. Well, it's not helping me much now! I was never one for violence, but I think I've become a pretty good shot. Don't you think so, Jack? I've been thinking about what you would do if you were in my place. First you would gather all the information about the enemy, right? What do I know so far? They call themselves "The Chosen." A man named Clemet seems to be in charge. There are at least twenty of them, all armed with weapons I've never seen before. I think we are only a few miles from the negotiation site. My room is small and dark, but sitting near the window gives me enough light to write. It helps me to write this letter. It gives me hope. I hear voices coming.

I think it's the next day, although I can't be sure of course. I woke up a few hours ago, although I have only recently been able to move, much less write. The first of many "lessons," they tell me. It will only get worse, they tell me. Where do I come from, they ask me. Don't worry Jack, I didn't tell them anything. You would be proud of me. I don't even think I screamed.

I write again because it helps me to keep going, although I know it is useless. We haven't checked in with you for at least two days. Are you looking for us by now? I know we are not even due to return to Earth for three more days, and I am sure I will be dead by then. They give me no food or water, and my head pounds relentlessly. I forgot how much broken ribs hurt. What was it like for you when you were in prison Jack? You said it helped you to think of your wife. I think of Sha're too. She was in her own kind of prison for so long. She never really got out. I want to get out. I want to come home. They will come again soon, and there is so much more I want you to know. Am I making sense, Jack? I can't feel my legs anymore. So cold in here. I don't think that's good. Oh God, Jack. I hear them coming again. I wonder about Katie too. I wish you would find us Jack.

I know my handwriting is getting bad, it's hard to keep my hands from shaking and I'm trying to keep blood off the paper. I'm going to try writing again because it will probably be my last chance. I'm going to try hard to make it come out right. Remember when we ate breakfast together last week? You, Teal'c, Sam, and me? We hadn't done that since you became General, and Sam Captain. So happy for both of you. Still strange sometimes, and I think how far we've come, what we've all been through together. We have to try harder to stay friends Jack. All of us, yes, but especially you. It's different now. We can't take it for granted. You know something Jack? The friendships human beings have with each other, trust we have with each other, is what's the most important. I mean Earth isn't as advanced as other planets, but look at all we have been able to do. Is that what it's all about Jack? Have to hurry, feel like I'm going to pass out, like I'm being stabbed all over. Thankful that you are my friend, we almost weren't I think. I was the geek and you a sarcastic jackass, remember? It's all about friendship, right Jack?" The remainder of the letter was unreadable, but it didn't matter. Jack understood.


End file.
